1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a script managing technology and more particularly, to a method for managing scripts, which manages scripts for user terminals according to the user's version.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A script refers to a program describing a procedure of executing software. Popular script languages include Perl on UNIX machines, JavaScript of Netscape, and VBScript developed by Microsoft. These script language files are stored in the form of XML (Extensible Markup Language) file.
3. Prior Art Related to Script
The Korean patent registration No. 10-1050476 belongs to a prior art related to script technology, describing a script managing method based on a storage management server and a computer-readable recording medium recording a program implementing the method, where the patent application discloses a technology which stores a script generation logic beforehand and upon receiving a script generation request, generates a script including configuration information and a backup script in response to the script generation request by using the script generation logic.
The Korean patent registration No. 10-1028928 relates to an apparatus for managing scripts to analyze web logs in the CDN environment and a method for the apparatus, where the patent application discloses a technology which substitutes a method of analyzing logs through a CDN server for a method of analyzing logs through the website of a client company, thereby enabling the client company to analyze web logs without an additional editing work such as inserting a script into the web page.
The script management technology in the prior art provided only a few (36 or so) sample scripts in the form of XML file rather than database file. With the prior technology lacking a function of managing the original script code and user-specific script code separately according to the script version, it is difficult to use a script file in the environment where software of the corresponding version is not installed. In other words, it is common that the user working in the environment of a different version had to store a script file of the corresponding version separately and when the user needs to use the script file, he or she had to copy the text thereof and paste the copied text into an appropriate version for transmission.
It was not allowed for the user to edit a script file. In order to edit a script file, the user had to store the script file as a new script file, causing a difficulty in version control. Also, the user had to suffer inconvenience of searching for a script file by using a list tree or a search function whenever the user needed to use the script file. Moreover, in the case of software re-installation or upgrade, user-supplied scripts are all removed, thus preventing the use of the corresponding script files.